


Flower petals

by Narina



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Wordcount: 100, lovestruck Will Turner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narina/pseuds/Narina
Summary: Will Turner leaves the Swan's house, but it takes him a long time to reach the forge again. An unnamed nymph observes him in the meantime.





	Flower petals

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, [NyeLung](http://archiveofourown.org/users/NyeLung/pseuds/NyeLung) asked what happened in between Will leaving the mansion and Will facing Jack Sparrow. This is the result.

The young smith was out in the meadows again. She had seen him around but had never been close enough to observe his doings. Usually, the men came out here in company.  
She hid in the bushes, invisible to his eyes, as he got closer and sat down between the flowers. He picked one and she frowned. Humans did that, she had accepted it a long time ago, but she didn’t like it.  
“She loves me,” he said, plucking one of the petals. “She loves me not.” Another petal. Shaking her head, she retreated. Will Turner was a hopeless case.


End file.
